Maybe Tomorrow
by delusionaldemise
Summary: "I just find it funny." She replied between giggles. "…that someone like Neji Hyuuga would read his horoscope." The world is changing, boys and girls. A collection of one-shots related to Our Seven Days.
1. Hesitation

**Maybe Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **I feel very accomplished now. Don't ask why.

Anyways, I'm back with the sequel! I really apologize for the delays. I find it a bit hard to write now because of all the distractions around. And summer vacation's ending in a few days, which is another reason I won't be able to update too much. But anyways, please enjoy!

Reading "Our Seven Days" is required before reading this. But I guess you can understand this fic even without it.

* * *

Tenten smiled sadly as her eyes scanned her apartment, or at least what was left of it. Walls were stripped of its photographs, shelves vacant and free of dust. Cabinets were empty of clothing, a thin layer of dust now forming in its surface. All her belongings were finally packed in boxes, ready to be sent away to the next state she was to go to. Only the vintage radio she bought lay on a shelf, a soft tune emanating from it.

Earlier that day she resigned from Starbucks (her boss told her to 'Stay youthful!' and she could only wince as he enveloped her into a bone-crushing hug), she visited the dog pound to say goodbye to Kiba and his mom (he offered her to take a puppy to accompany her, but she declined and smiled as he told her to take care of herself), and apologized to Lee, telling him to find another sparring partner (which did not go as what she had expected, because Lee clung on to her leg while she was leaving, crying and screaming about never to lose her youthfulness).

Albeit the new adventure Neji promised her, she felt sad that she was to leave her home, her friends and the job which led her to all of this. And this made her question her decision. She didn't know if this entire thing was worth it – leaving everything for a man she had grown close to in a span of a week. There was a dull ache inside of her that longed for a new adventure, but the anxiety still won over it, consuming her thoughts.

Lost in these thoughts, she was startled when she heard the knock on the door. Opening it, her face was subconsciously tinged with pink when she saw the familiar, lavender eyes staring back at her. And just for a moment, all anxieties disappeared.

"Hey." He greeted with a light smile on his face.

"Good morning, Neji." She replied, letting him in.

He smirked a little, eyes scanning the place. "You finished packing already?"

She nodded. "I just finished yesterday."

"I see. You didn't need my help?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows a little.

Tenten shrugged. "I didn't need to pack much."

"Alright." He replied, glancing at the window. "Do you want to eat lunch together, then?"

She nodded, smiling. "I'd love to."

* * *

**_Wednesday_**

_Cancer: If your partner is feeling anxious and apprehensive, ensure him/her that nothing will go wrong. _

* * *

A unique scent wafted in the air as people chatted idly on their seats, plates of pasta and baskets of bread being served to them. It was her idea to have lunch in an Italian restaurant, and Neji agreed, saying that their lunch should be special as they were going to leave the next day. This made Tenten's face cringe, a crease in her eyebrows as she nodded.

Neji and Tenten sat on one corner, both eating the lunch they ordered. There was a comfortable silence and she appreciated it, as it gave her time to think of things that had clouded her mind lately.

But as she began thinking of these things once again, her face cringed and there was a frown set upon her lips. Neji noticed this and shot her a concerned look.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" he asked, setting his fork down. "You seem lost in thought."

The dazed expression in Tenten's face then disappeared as she looked at Neji, eyes widening a fraction as she was startled.

"… Huh?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Are you thinking of something?"

"Actually, yes." She replied, sighing wistfully as she looked out the window. "I'm thinking of a lot of things, actually."

Neji raised a brow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Offering a little small smile, she glanced at Neji as she shook her head. "Maybe later."

So the two fell into comfortable silence again, Tenten proceeding to eat her food and Neji a bit concerned for her.

* * *

A fresh spring breeze lingered in the air as Neji and Tenten walked through the streets. It was finally the end of winter, and the city was alive once more. Cars buzzed by and people chatted on the busy streets. But these things remained irrelevant to the two as they sat together in a park bench. And despite the loud noises the environment had to offer, the thoughts in Tenten's head were louder, the anxious look on her face worrying Neji by the minute.

"So, do you want to talk about it now?" he asked, quite bothered by the silence and the look on her face.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she raised a brow, looking at him incredulously. "Talk about what?"

"You know… the things you're thinking about." He replied. "You said you were going to talk to me about it."

"Oh," she murmured, looking down at the pavement. "Yeah… about that…"

"What's wrong?"

Tenten thought about it for a while before opening her mouth to answer, eyes cringing slightly.

"I'm just having a little separation anxiety, I guess." Tenten muttered. There was a sardonic smile on her lips as she tried to avoid his eyes. "I don't know… everything's happening too fast. I know you for a week and then suddenly my life changes. It's not like I find that exactly negative. I don't know… I'm so confused now. "

Neji smiled sadly as he looked at her. "Time doesn't wait for anyone, Tenten. But… if you want, you can stay a little longer. I have to leave tomorrow to check on the company. You can catch a plane next week, or any other day. I can wait."

There was silence as Tenten still avoided his eyes. Nothing but the noises of the city was heard, and the sigh emanating from Neji's lips. But after a few minutes of silence, she was then startled when she felt a warm hand over hers. Looking at Neji, she saw him looking at the sky, lavender eyes filled with love.

"I read my horoscope today." He muttered, smiling sheepishly. At this Tenten's eyes widened as she stifled a giggle. "What?"

"I just find it funny." She replied between giggles. "…that _the_ Neji Hyuuga would read his horoscope."

"Hey, it's a free country."

Tenten narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "…touché."

Silence followed as they looked at each other, narrowed eyes staring at indifferent ones.

Then, laughter followed. Tenten clutched her stomach as she laughed, Neji's lips twisting upward as he watched her laugh. This went on for a few minutes, before Neji let out a small cough.

"So, what did you find in your horoscope?" she asked, wiping a tear off her cheek. She grinned as he leaned on the bench, smiling. There was silence as Neji tried to find the words to say.

"It said something about 'ensuring your partner that nothing will go wrong.'" He mumbled sheepishly, scratching his cheek lightly. "I don't really know how though."

This made Tenten blush, a smile in her lips as she giggled. "Oh Neji, just being here with you right here ensures me that nothing will go wrong."

Neji's eyes widened, blushing as he looked away. "O-Oh, really…?"

She nodded. "I was just confused for a while. I didn't know if leaving everything I have known for the past few years was worth it. But then after hearing what you said, I felt… happy. And with that I made up my mind."

"What's your decision, then?"

"Apparently, Neji Hyuuga, new adventures don't wait as well, They're not really cruel, though." She winked, smiling.

Neji smiled at this, ruffling her hair as she giggled.

Starting new adventures may be hard. But hey, starting it with someone dear to you makes it easier.

* * *

**Author's Note (2): **I seem to be rushing every fic I write at the moment. And yes, I am bothered by this. Anyway, please point out any errors or mess-ups you see. Also, if you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters, don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review! :)


	2. Of Coffee and Solutions to Loneliness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **Unchecked and rushed. These are two words that can describe this chapter. Aside from the usual fluff from these two, yeah, I guess you can describe this chapter as such.

Really busy lately. School's not letting me breathe. This chapter is a product of me slacking off. Heh.

So enjoy the chapter, I guess? Tried something new with it. :)

* * *

Tenten stifled a sigh as she leaned back on her chair. A soft groan emanated from her lips as she rested her arm on her forehead. The piles of paperwork sat on her desk, staring her down with a sense of intimidation. It was so early in the morning, yet the sun was already shining softly through the corporate windows, making her office look cozy and ethereal.

Two weeks have passed since she started working in the Hyuuga's company. For a full week she was given a crash course to what she was to do, and after getting the hang of it she started working right away. Answering phone calls, attending meetings, doing paperwork, it was so different from serving fraps and coffee and cleaning tables and counting change.

But despite the bombarding of papers and phone calls and whatnot, it was something new for her - something different from the syrup and milk and coffee – and it made her feel like a new person. It made her feel more… needed – needed by someone who made such an impact to her life in a span of a week. And with that thought on her head she smiled. Swinging her arm on the desk she began working once again, drowning all thoughts away as she started sorting papers once again and resuming with work.

* * *

**_Tuesday_**

_Cancer: Do not push your loved one to the edge; give him/her time to relax or spend time with other people._

* * *

Neji groaned silently as he walked through the offices of his building. Small greetings of 'good afternoons' and 'hello, Mr. Hyuuga' could be heard through the small cubicles, where people already started working. Nodding a little to acknowledge them, he walked at a faster pace, making his way to the elevator. Not only was he already late for work, but there was still much paperwork he hasn't looked through. What made matters worse was that his uncle was going to check on the company in two weeks, putting more pressure and stress on his part. He groaned again, sipping on the cup of coffee on his hands. He wished he didn't have to go through his right now.

When he got off the elevator he was slightly surprised with the sound of an old familiar tune, emanating from the office beside his. A soft smile subconsciously appeared on his lips and instantly all negative thoughts dissipated from his mind. Walking over to the office, he knocked on the door, surprising a certain bun-haired girl on her desk whose head was rested upon arms. She then sat straight, hair looking disheveled with wisps of hair protruding from her buns. Her eyes looked tired and bloodshot.

"Good morning, Neji." She smiled tiredly, fixing herself a bit as she stood up.

Neji smirked as he looked at his watch, then at Tenten. "Good afternoon, Tenten. It's half past two. How long have you been here?"

"I clocked in at around seven. There was some paperwork from last night I haven't finished." She smiled sheepishly, sitting down and grabbing the pile of papers on the desk. "But I guess I fell asleep halfway through my work. Sorry."

"It's alright." He replied, walking over and gently taking the pile of paper off her hands. "Now go get yourself a cup of coffee from Starbucks downstairs and grab some lunch."

Her eyes widened at this, quirking a brow. "Starbucks downstairs…?"

"Yeah, the Starbucks downstairs just opened this morning." Neji replied, showing her the cup of coffee on his other hand.

"Oh, I was probably too busy to notice." She sighed, eyes scanning the other piles of paper on her desk. "But all this paperwork…"

"I'll do it." Neji interjected, smiling slightly. "Go take a breather. Have some Starbucks downstairs."

"But-"

"I insist." He winked, sending a chill down Tenten's spine. "Just go have Starbucks downstairs."

Tenten looked away to hide the blush on her face. "A-Alright, if you say so."

* * *

On her way downstairs to the newly opened Starbucks, she wondered why Neji would insist on going to Starbucks. But when she flung open the glass door, she finally knew why. She felt the nostalgia bite at her and for a second she felt as if she was home again. The scent of coffee filled the air, and as it just opened earlier during the day, the place was filled with people on their break time, their endless chatters filling the air. Tenten smiled as she took in the atmosphere, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

But a certain squeal snapped her out of her reverie, something familiar that made her eyes snap open.

"TENTEN, IS THAT REALLY YOU?! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE, FOREVER!"

Tenten's eyes widened as she was tackled by a familiar blonde barista, sending out the oxygen out of her lungs. It took a while before Tenten managed to get some air into her system, enough to ask certain question. "I-Ino, what are you doing h-here?"

Ignoring Tenten's question, Ino didn't stop squealing as she continued hugging the surprised brunette.

"Ino, you're making a scene." She breathed, catching the attention of the barista. "Didn't this branch just open?"

She nodded, blue eyes full of amusement. "Yeah, but I'm on my break now, so we can go out!"

Tenten opened her mouth to speak but Ino already dragged her out of the shop, clinging on to Tenten's arm as she led them somewhere else. Ino was talking animatedly, stories of her life filling Tenten's ears.

"So last week after I took you to the airport I saw this really cute guy! He looked like Sai only he liked smiling a lot more then he asked for my number and then…"

Tenten let out a small hum as she nodded along, keeping up with Ino's squeals and whatnot. It was nice to take a break from work with someone she knew, she thought. Often Neji was either too busy with work or in a meeting, so Tenten had to take breaks alone or with unfamiliar people, making her feel lonely most of the time.

But there were also those rare times when Neji would be free to eat with her and it would make her smile, talking like the long nights a forever ago. They would speak of life and all the things they used to talk about, sometimes ending up dancing whimsically to the sounds of her vintage radio. But it would all end so suddenly, being cut off with a long business call or a meeting.

And with that she realized, with a small frown on her face, that she missed spending time with a certain lavender-eyed man.

"- but then again I guess I will always like Sai more… hey, Tenten are you listening?"

"Y-Yeah," she replied, offering a small smile to her blond friend.

"Well, that's good, because we're here already!"

Tenten nodded, letting her friend drag her in the diner.

* * *

Neji groaned for the nth time as he leaned back on the leather chair, crossing his arms against his chest. Not only was he annoyed at the paperwork on his hands, but every five minutes he would be called to be reported on stocks and other things. He had meetings left and right, and everything seemed to move in fast forward.

He never knew his uncle would give him such a tough job. But then again, being given such a job meant he was capable of it, right? He let out a sigh as he massaged his temples, thinking of something that would take his mind of work. Tenten was supposed to be back by now, wasn't she? Where was she now?

And the thought of the certain woman did not bring him to anger or worry or work, the thought brought him back to simpler times – times of banks and coffee and dancing and _Tenten_. It made him smile. He remembered the endless nights and the eternal thoughts in his head and how much Tenten meant to him and instantly, all the worries in his head disappeared. Leaning back, he sighed as he closed his eyes. If only he could go back…

The knock on the door made his eyes flutter open, sitting straighter as the woman of his thoughts appeared by the doorway, a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh, was I disturbing something?" she giggled, walking towards the desk with two cups of coffee.

Neji shook his head, a small smile on his lips appearing as he looked at Tenten. "No, you weren't, Tenten. Have you eaten?"

"Yes." She replied, bringing the cup of coffee to her lips as she placed the other on her desk.

"That's good." He nodded, taking the cup of coffee. "This is for me?"

She nodded, beaming. "Yeah, apparently Ino moved to the branch on the ground floor. And she said it's on the house! A thank you gift for something, she said. I asked what but she just giggled and told me it was nothing. Do you know what she meant?"

At this Neji's eyes widened, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. "It's uh, nothing. Like what she said."

Tenten titled her head and opened her mouth to ask but Neji was avoiding her eyes, resuming to the papers on his desk.

"Well I guess I'll go get back to my work." She mused, giggling as she walked back to her office.

At her absence he sighed as he drank the coffee, a small smile placed upon his lips. It was a good thing Ino wasn't much of a blabbermouth.

Apparently, Ino was just moved to that branch because Neji didn't want Tenten to be alone when he was busy.

How cute.

* * *

**Author's Note (2):** Unfortunately I've got half a mind to finish this sequel early. Unless you guys are willing to wait and such, yeah. I'm thinking about it.


End file.
